Anderson's new blog
by MrsRiddleMalfoy
Summary: After Sherlock's 'suicide', Anderson started a blog to talk about his theory that the detective is alive. This is the first article he posted on his blog. Make sure to check the bonus (Comments on his posts by some people you may recognise).


**Hey guys :p I am back. I didn't post anything for a while. When I saw the teaser with Anderson running a club and the Mini-episode with him working hard to prove that the man is alive, I couldn't help but start writing this.**

**How Anderson started his 'activity'.**

**Make sure to review. Point out my mistakes, but kindly since English is not my first language.**

**And saaaadly.. I don't own Sherlock. **

* * *

Hello everyone.

This is the entry of my new blog.

I should start by introducing myself. My name is Anderson, I am a forensic scientist in New Scotland Yard.

If you read the papers or simply watch telly, you would know that the man called Sherlock Holmes fell to his death from the rooftop of Saint Bartholomew's Hospital.

I know that this might sound a bit insane, and no I am not in denial despite what my colleagues say, I believe that Sherlock Holmes is still out there, alive, and he will come back soon.

In fact, I created this blog to discuss my theory and leave my notes. Now that I have enough time to research since they forced me to take a vacation due to my condition. I am supposed to get better if I don't want to lose my job but I will risk it. That's what Holmes used to do to prove his point, risk everything, including his own life.

First of all, before I start with my whole theory I want to make a point clear. I believe in Sherlock Holmes and know that Jim Moriarty exists.

Why?

Because I worked with Sherlock. I met the man and he deduced things about me.. Things that no one knew about. So I can't assume that he simply heard people talking and he pretended that he knew these things by himself. I admit I didn't like the man much. No when I think about it, I didn't really hate him.. I just felt jealous of his intelligence, his observation powers.

I got involved in the case with Moriarty, I knew what that man could do. I watched how the events escalated. I am not as smart as Sherlock, but I am smart enough to realize that the man in innocent and he proved himself in multiple cases that didn't include the famous criminal.

Sherlock Holmes never asked for attention or money. He didn't even take the credit, he just solved cases for the thrill's sake. So don't you dare come and tell me that he hired an actor to impress us all. Because he did, multiple times.

Let me also point out to the fact that even the blog who made him known was John Watson's. It means that Sherlock didn't write the articles to praise himself. People saw, people wrote.

So if you don't believe in Sherlock Holmes, try to listen to the people who really knew him first. If you will start messaging me to impose your opinion, piss off. I will never change my mind.

Sherlock Holmes, I now speak directly to you (If you're reading this). I am sure that you jumped for a reason. I believe you're alive and you may be reading this right now. I will try to clear your name and I will try to find you. I will risk it all for your sake. I lowered the IQ of an entire street once according to you, and now I will try to raise the IQ of the entire nation. Help me succeed. You don't have to text me, I wouldn't mind if you do though, but leave a sign.. Make me see that you're okay.

Anyway.. I introduced myself and my purpose. I will post on this blog as soon as I get anything in mind. Stay tuned.

Feel free to contact me about anything. We could arrange a meeting and we'll talk. Again, I won't listen if you're trying to tell me that Sherlock is a fake.

SA.

* * *

**Bonus (comments on the post):**

Anderson please, stop fantasizing about a dead man coming back to life. I will really cost you your job. –GL.

We all saw this coming Anderson. I was so sure that the 'ordinary' cases won't be enough anymore.. I knew he will cross the lines, and he did. Please start seeing the therapist we told you about. You don't want to lose your job over a freak who ended up killing himself after he messed things up. –SD.

What kind of stuff did he deduce about you? Could you please tell me? I am your wife and I deserve to know. I really feel like you're hiding a lot from me lately. –MA.

I saw him fall Anderson and it was really him because he was talking to me on the phone the entire time. –JW.

I see what you're trying to say. Mr Holmes helped someone I knew to fake her death. I can see him do that to himself. I totally believe in him, and Moriarty. (Anonymous.)

Yes, thank you for your input. (Anonymous.)


End file.
